I'm Still Your Friend, Right?
by 43ketz
Summary: Myspace Tom lost it all. His website was sold to a big company, all his Myspace friends left to his rival's social network, and he lost his home in Las Pegasus. Having lost all of his wealth, he decided to leave the big city to a quaint town by the name of Ponyville. As he steps out of the train station, he thinks about his new life. Will he ma


Tom sat in his seat in the train looking at the view in his window. The view of the Las Pegasus skyline faded away as the train crossed into the forest. He had been thinking a lot during that time. He remembered he made a social network in his home computer. He made it better and saw it grow into the most popular social website of all time. He was known by everypony and was their friend as well. He was almost as popular as the princesses themselves.

That was years ago, though. As his website grew, so did the staff. Eventually even companies wanted a piece of the action and bought shares. Tom lost control of his site soon after a large company purchased it. It was an unfair purchase as Tom was ripped off but he had no way of fighting it back: The company had already owned large portions of Myspace a year before. Tom still maintained a presence in the site, though. The final blow was when a former colleague of his, Mark Zuckerhoof, made a new social networking site known as facebook. All of the Myspace users fled to facebook and left Myspace as a ghost town. Tom saw this is as the end and decided to move on and look for a job. But his former extravagant lifestyle was too expensive for the earning of his new job. He lost his big house and he had no where to go. He was alone.

That's why he chose to go to Ponyville. He had always lived in Las Pegasus. He always wondered what the countryside was like. Las Pegasus was a more crowded city filled with foreign businessponies and movie stars. Even with all these ponies, It was impersonal and cold. Nopony there cared about others.

But that was all in the past. Tom was ready for a new beginning. A new life for his taking.

"We are now approaching the Ponyville Station. Please be seated until the train comes at a full stop. Thank you," said the train conductor through the speakers. The train crawled to a stop in the station. The doors opened and a couple of ponies exited the train, Tom included. He got his suitcase, which carried the few possessions he had and saw the town. It was just like he imagined, a quaint little town in the countryside. Before he went to explore, he remembered something important. He needed to find a place to live, as well as a job. He went over to town hall and entered the decorated building. In the center there was a desk, where a beige pony with a grey mane was sitting. Tom walked up to her.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I need a place. Oh yeah and a job," he said.

"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself! I am Mayor Mare. I run all administrative duties in Ponyville," she said with a big smile, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Tom, just Tom," he said.

"Hmmmm...you look familiar. I just can't put my hoof on it," said Mayor Mare, "Oh well. So you were looking for a place to live and a job, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm looking for," said Tom.

"Well are you in luck or what? There's a vacancy! It's in the house owned by Vinyl Scratch. She has a roommate but she just put that she needs an extra tenant," said Mayor Mare, "As for jobs, I don't have the slightest clue. I suggest you go with Twilight Sparkle. She runs the Ponyville library. She will be glad to help you find a job,"

"Well, thank you very much, Mayor Mare. I appreciate your help," said Tom.

"It was no problem at all, it's my job really," she said. And with that Tom left town hall. He walked over to the Vinyl Scratch's house. He knocked on the door.

"Coming," said a voice. The door opened and it was a grey pony, "Oh, hello. You must be the new tenant, right?"

"That's right. Mayor Mare told me that there was a vacancy here. I'm new here and I need a place to live," said Tom.

"Oh, alright. Let me just call Vinyl," she said, "VINYL!"

"Octy! What did I say about interrupting my recording sessions?" said Vinyl as she came from her studio.

"Sorry Vinyl but it looks like we got a new tenant," said Octavia.

"It better be somepony that actually pays this time," said Vinyl as she approached the door. When she saw who the tenant was, her jaw dropped, "Tom?" At the same time, Tom's jaw dropped as well.

"DJ Pon3?" he said. The two were shocked. Octavia, on the other hand, was confused.

"I have no idea what's going on," said Octavia, "Do you both know each other?"

"Know each other? Octy! It's Tom from Myspace!" said Vinyl Scratch, "That's where I put my first remixes. This is like so awesome!"

"Oh, did he make some sort of website. No wonder, I rarely have time for the internet," said Octavia. She then turned to Tom, "And how do you know Vinyl?"

"Well she was a very popular musician on the site. I knew who were the Myspace celebrities and DJ-Pon3 was one of them," said Tom.

"Well that's quite an interesting fact, I guess," said Octavia. She was still not amazed. Vinyl, though, was completely the opposite.

"Come on, Tom, don't just stand out there. Come on in!" said Vinyl Scratch. She was exited to see the Myspace Tom in real life. Tom walked inside the house as Octavia closed the door.

"Hey, DJ-Pon3," said Tom as Vinyl Scratch interrupted him.

"Just call me Vinyl. DJ-Pon3 is just my stage name," said Vinyl Scratch.

"I'll keep that in mind. So, where can I drop off my things?" asked Tom.

"Oh, I'll take you to your room, " said Vinyl Scratch. She took him to his room. It was a medium sized room, with only a bed, "You can put whatever furniture you want," said Vinyl Scratch.

"Vinyl, Tom. It's time for lunch. Come over to the kitchen," said Octavia.

"Come on Tom. We'll talk over lunch," said Vinyl Scratch. Tom simply nodded and followed Vinyl Scratch to kitchen table. Octavia already set up three plates of spinach and curry.

"Wow! Curry? You really have outdone yourself Octy," said Vinyl Scratch as she chowed down.

"It was nothing," said Octavia, "What about you, Tom? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, of course," he said. Truthfully, he didn't like Spinach but he didn't want to hurt his new roommate's feelings. Not to mention that he was hungry.

"So Tom, what brings you down to Ponyville?" asked Vinyl Scratch, "I thought you liked living in Las Pegasus,"

"Well, Vinyl, after Myspace got sold for chump change, I lost a lot of my possessions. That included my house as well. Also, I lost more money when facebook came around. After that, I've been working odd jobs since. That suitcase I brought was all I was left with," said Tom.

"Whoa, dude, I didn't know that. That's gotta suck," said Vinyl Scratch.

"Yeah It did, so then I thought of moving somewhere different from Las Pegasus. Ponyville hit the spot and this is where I want to make my new life," said Tom.

"Well, that is quite the story. Just one question: How are you going to pay?" asked Octavia.

"Mayor Mare told me to go with somepony named Twilight. She said she'll be glad to help me look for a job," said Tom.

"You do know you need a job, right?" said Vinyl Scratch, "Like pronto?"

"Yeah, of course," said Tom.

"So what are we waiting for?" said Vinyl Scratch, "Let's go to Twilight's!" She got Tom and took him out of the house. Octavia was left alone with the dirty dishes.

"At least Vinyl won't be washing them with wubs again," said Octavia as she started to wash the dishes.


End file.
